Embodiments disclosed herein relate to adjustment turrets, such as those used for adjusting telescopic sights used with weapons. In particular, embodiments relate to the turrets used to adjust elevation and windage in telescopic sights and that preferably include locking mechanisms to fix the turret in a particular position.
Many arrangements exist for adjusting the windage and elevation of telescopic sights. U.S. Pat. No. 5,363,559 to McCarty discloses a tube adjustment and locking device in which two turrets adjust the position of the tube and a third arrangement locks the tube in place once a desired elevation and windage have been achieved. The locking device can include a bias, such as a spring bias, or can be employed with no bias. The locking mechanism is positioned opposite the elevation and windage adjustment arrangements in the outer tube of the scope. When a bias in included in the locking mechanism, the elevation and windage are adjust as is customary while the bias opposes, yet allows, motion of the tube. Once the desired elevation and windage are achieved, the locking mechanism is engaged to restrain the tube from further motion. The basic structure of the locking mechanism is similar to that of the elevation and windage adjustment turrets.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,643,970 to Huber discloses a rifle scope adjustment mechanism that includes a T-shaped adjustment bolt vertically aligned inside an adjustment body fixed in position on the turret of the rifle scope. The adjustment body includes a small threaded central bore to which the adjustment bolt is attached. The adjustment body also includes an upward cavity with splines formed on the inside surface. When assembled, the threaded upper section of the adjacent bolt extends above the top surface of the adjustment body. Disposed longitudinally and locked in position over the threaded upper section of the adjustment bolt and around the adjustment body is an index dial. Attached to the threaded upper section that extends above the index dial is a stop ring and a lock ring that are selectively locked together on the upper section of the adjustment bolt. A tab element is formed on the top surface of the index dial body which is engaged by a complimentary-shaped tongue member of the stop ring which locks the index dial body and stop plate together to prevent further downward rotation of the stop plate over the body.
Another example of such adjustment mechanisms is seen in U.S. Pat. No. 6,691,447 to Otteman. Otteman discloses a non-telescoping riflescope adjustment mechanism in which the adjustment knob does not move axially when turned. The knob is attached to a threaded member such that the threaded member can move a second member with corresponding threads axially when the first member is rotated with the knob. While this has the advantage of having the knob stay in one position axially relative to the scope, the mechanism does not include a locking arrangement to lock in a desired position.
Embodiments overcome disadvantages of the prior art by providing an adjustment turret with a relatively simple, easy to manufacture, and easy to operate locking mechanism that does not require any tools to operate. When a desired position has been achieved with the turret, the user simply turns the knob of the locking mechanism to lock the turret in position.